In Aid of the Myreque
In Aid of the Myreque is the second quest in the Myreque quest series. After discovering the secret group called the Myreque, the player must now help them move to a new location in Burgh de Rott, where they would be closer to the heart of their vampyre oppressors. :Warning: You need to be on the normal spellbook to complete this quest, since you need to cast Lvl-1 Enchant. Details Crafting * Mining * Magic Recommended: *Completion of Shades of Mort'ton for access to the Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) teleport. *Partial completion of Fairytale II - Cure a Queen for quick access to Canifis via Fairy rings (code ). * Agility to use the fairy ring, which skips the swamp and most ghasts |items = *A blessed silver sickle (obtained during Nature Spirit) *Food *A spade *5 buckets *Any pickaxe *A hammer *11 planks (only regular planks will work) *44 nails (42 are obtainable during the quest) *Swamp paste *10 raw mackerel or 10 raw snails (depending on what is asked) *10 bronze axes *4 tinderboxes *2 steel bars *Coal *Soft clay *Rope *A silver bar *A mithril bar *A sapphire *A cosmic rune *A water rune *Optional to give to Ivan Strom (Strongly'' recommended if you don't have a high combat level' 85+): **A steel med helm **A steel chainbody **Steel platelegs **A silver sickle **15 cooked salmon, snails, slimy eels, or stew '''Recommended:' *A dramen staff *A slayer ring *Several Mort'ton teleport scrolls/Barrows teleport tablets *Efaritay's aid (allow you to kill vampyres with any weapon) |kills = *Gadderanks (level 35) *2 Vampyre Juvinates''(level 54)'' *2 Vampyre Juvinates (level 75) or 4 level 50s depending on route taken }} Walkthrough Starting the quest *Travel to Canifis town center. *There is a tunnel just south of the Hair of the Dog tavern; proceed down the tunnel. *you will be in a small room. *Search the wall directly south of the ladder you came down, you should be able to open it and walk through the secret passage. *Continue to follow the tunnel slightly south until you come across an east branch of the tunnel. *Right-click on the "Squeeze-past stalagmite" option to enter the secret cave of the Myreque *start the quest by speaking to Veliaf Hurtz. Tell him that you would like to join the Myreque. *Proceed to say "OK, tell me this information you have to impart" next ask him about the job, and after the conversation, say "OK, I'll do the job." This will begin the quest. Preparing to travel to Burgh de Rott Items required: 'food you don't mind losing (''1 piece of food is required to enter Burgh de Rott for the first time) (5 pieces is recommended if running past ghasts, or 1 piece of food with full druid pouches), a hammer, a pickaxe, a spade, 1-5 buckets, 6 planks, 44 nails, 1 swamp paste. Keep at least 6 inventory spaces semi-free. If you have completed Shades of Mort'ton you can get the hammer and planks from the Mort'ton builder shop.'' Burgh de Rott does not have a functional bank at the beginning of this quest; Canifis is the closest available bank. You will repair the Burgh de Rott's bank, general store, and bar throughout the course of the quest. Before you travel, you should make sure that you have what you need to complete the next part of the quest. You will be attacked by aggressive shades when in Mort'ton if you have a lower combat level. 5 buckets are optimal in order to minimise the number of trips to and from the pub's basement, but you can use one bucket if inventory space is a priority. Buckets spawn just west of the well in Burgh de Rott. You have several options of travelling from Canifis to Burgh de Rott. You could teleport to the Shades of Mort'ton ''minigame if you have completed ''Shades of Mort'ton. ''You could use the boat shortcut you first used in the previous quest. If you have at least 50 Agility, you could use the fairy ring , which bypasses the swamp and avoids nearly all of the ghasts. Alternatively, you could run through the swamp again. To return to Canifis from Burgh de Rott, you could use the fairy ring , a slayer ring, the Kharyrll Teleport (remember to switch back to the standard spellbook afterward), an ectophial, or the boat shortcut. Arrival at Burgh de Rott When you arrive in Mort'ton (the town closest to Burgh de Rott), head south to find angry residents at the gate. Before being able to enter, first talk to Florin from the outside of the gate and then deposit your food item into the open chest directly in front of the gate. Florin will then let you into the town. You are now out of danger from shades. Once inside, talk to Florin again regarding 'out of the way' places. Razvan, who can be usually found near the pub, will tell you to clear out 15 piles of rubble from the basement. Clearing out the bar Go to the pub just south of the gate, climb over the broken down wall, and mine the rubble by using your pickaxe on it. There is a bucket spawn near the well south of the front gate if you forgot. You can world hop to pick up additional buckets quickly, 5 buckets will make this faster. When you have at least one bucket, climb down the ladder. Mine each pile of rubble, and then use a spade on the remaining debris to fill buckets of rubble. Each bucket can contain 3 loads worth of rubble. When the buckets are filled, empty them into the rubble pile outside the bar. You can search the big pile of rubble outside of the pub when you're done to receive the dusty scroll and plaster fragment. You can read both items, but they are not needed to complete this quest. Every few rubble piles you mine, you will get 6 items that you must make room for: nails (10 bronze, 5 iron, 3 steel, 2 black, 1 mithril), 1 rock, and 1 broken glass. You can drop these, however, black nails in particular sell for a decent price on the Grand Exchange. '''If you drop items to make room for the junk, they will disappear if you exit the basement. If you only mine the rocks to rubble and exit the area, the rubble will be restored to rocks and you will have to mine them again.' After you are finished mining all of the rubble, there will be a cutscene of you noticing a plaque on the wall. The plaque holds no significance for this quest. Go and talk to Razvan again, and he will tell you to patch up the town a bit. Repairing the general store Talk to Aurel in the general store, and he will tell you that you need to repair the roof and the walls of the shop. Go back to the shop, and use the planks on both the roof and the walls of the shop to repair it. Then, talk to Aurel again - he will want the store stocked before he can open it. You will be given a crate to fill up with these items. He requires the following: *10-12 bronze axes *10 raw mackerel or 10 snails (depending on what is asked) *3 tinderboxes You will now need to visit a bank. Fill the crate with the items required and while you are at the bank pick up these items for the next part of the quest: * 5 planks, * a hammer * swamp paste * 20 nails The snail meat can be acquired by killing snails throughout the Mort Myre Swamp, or purchased on the Grand Exchange. Any type works. Return to Aurel in Burgh de Rott. Talk to Razvan again, and then talk to Cornelius in the bank to the south of the city. He will ask that the bank is repaired. Repairing the bank To repair the bank, you will need a hammer, five planks and one swamp paste, as well as 20 nails. Repair the teller window (the broken glass in the booth) by using your planks on the bank booth with swamp paste in your inventory, and then the wall at the back of the bank as you did before. Then, ask Cornelius what to do, and in the same conversation ask him: Do you fancy the job?. You will now be able to use the bank. Repairing the furnace Items needed: a hammer, 2 steel bars, 1 piece of coal, 1 tinderbox, Efaritay's aid or a silver weapon such as the Silver sickle (b), and some food for lower-levelled players. *Talk to Razvan again, he will ask that you fix the furnace. *Take two steel bars, a tinderbox, a hammer and one coal and repair the furnace to the south-east side of the city. Bring your silver weapon along with you. *Use a steel bar on the broken furnace to repair it. *Put the coal inside of the newly fixed furnace, and light it with the tinderbox. You will then see a cutscene. *After the cutscene, you will need to prepare for a fight with your silver weapon or any weapon wearing the ring. Go to the general store, and talk to Gadderanks and then Wiskit. Talk to one of the Vampyre Juvinates and Gadderanks will try to kill you. *Kill Gadderanks (he's fairly easy), and then kill the Vampyre juvinates with your silver weapon. During the fight, Veliaf will come and assist you by taking on one of the vampyres. *Talk to Gadderanks again, and he will tell you of the vampyre's weaknesses and then die. You will get his hammer, which is similar to a Granite maul but stronger against Shades. (If your inventory has no room for the hammer, you can speak to Aurel to receive it later.) *Talk to Veliaf, and he will tell you to meet him back at his hideout in the Hollows. Transporting Ivan ''Items required: Armour, food (also the salmon or snails if you got them), and a weapon (those that work are specified below) in order to defeat the vampyres. You may now bring the steel equipment (med helm, chain, legs), including the sickle, but do not bring the food before entering Canifis, as ghasts will still rot the food on the way back to Canifis.'' *Go back to Veliaf, where you started the quest and talk to him again. *He will have you talk to Radigad and Polmafi to have them head to the Burgh de Rott hideout, but wants you to escort Ivan Strom to the Paterdomus Temple because the mission is becoming too dangerous for the young, aspiring priest. *You may also take some armour, food, and a weapon for Ivan, but remember that you will not get any of them back. Talk to Polmafi Ferdygris and Radigad Ponfit first, and after that "use" a steel chainbody, steel platelegs, steel med helm, and a silver sickle on Ivan, who will accept your gifts and wear it under his robes. You may also provide food to him before you start; Ivan only likes "cooked snails, salmon, cooked slimy eel or stew." *Take armour and a silver weapon for yourself OR the ring mentioned earlier so you can use ANY weapon to kill vampyres. The blessed silver sickle has no attack stats, so it is recommended to use the the Wolfbane dagger from Priest in Peril, blessed axe from Animal Magnetism or the Silverlight from Demon Slayer (Darklight and Arclight also work). You get to choose between two routes through Mort Myre Swamp. You will be attacked on both the 'long' and the 'short' routes. On the long route, you need to fight four level 50 Vampyre Juvinates while on the short route, you'll be attacked by two level 75 ones. The 'short' route is probably easier than the 'long' route because it's easier to defend Ivan, despite the fact that you have a harder fight. If you can, try and get Ivan behind you so he can't be attacked by the juvinates. WARNING: The area is instanced; if you die, you will lose all your items except untradeables and the 3 most valuable items (4 if Protect Item Prayer is activated). Do not bring anything you don't want to risk losing! *'Strategy:' When you first enter the fight area, don't move. Bring any attack spell with you, and use it to lure the first vampyre to you and kill it. Remember to use your silver weapon to fight the vampyres OR equip the ring mentioned earlier! The second vampyre will always attack Ivan at the same point, so just hope that Ivan survives until you finish off the first one. It is possible to finish this part without giving Ivan anything, but it is difficult, and it will often require several attempts just to keep Ivan alive. Therefore, it is highly recommended to give Ivan armour and food. It should also be noted that Ivan does NOT receive protection from the player's Protect from Melee prayer. *If Ivan's health becomes too low (or after he runs out of food), he will teleport out. At this point, you might as well leave the area because killing the remaining vampyres will not let you progress. When you leave, you will reappear somewhere around Canifis, so make your way back to where you spoke to Ivan to try again (make sure to collect food via the bank on your way back to him as he will need more). Once you defeat the vampyres, you will complete the trek and appear outside the Temple of the Salve. *If you take the short route with 2 level 75 Vampyre Juvinates, you can keep Ivan safe by walking west once the fight starts into a spot with 3 seaweeds surrounding it, and then keep walking back and forth to the east and west until Ivan decides to go into that spot. Wait for the Vampyre Juvinates to get close to you before attacking. This way, you can protect Ivan without giving him any supplies. The rod of ivandis ''Items required: Hammer, soft clay, mithril bar, silver bar, 1 water rune (or water staff), 1 cosmic rune (make sure you have the normal spellbook activated for lvl-1 Enchant), a cut sapphire, and a rope. (First go and talk to Drezel, you can bank later when you get back to canifis)'' ''Recommended: Ectophial.'' *After successfully escorting Ivan, talk to Drezel (inside the temple) at the River Salve, and get the key to the library from him (using chat option 1, 1, 2, 3, 4, 3). Mention that the lives of Morytania rest on his decision. *Search the keyhole on the east side of the room Drezel is in. Use your key on the keyhole. Go down the trapdoor into the library, and search all the bookcases to the west side to get all the books; the one you want is called "Ancient book", titled inside The Sleeping Seven. The book tells you where to find Ivandis' grave. *Go back to Canifis, and enter the trapdoor behind the pub. Search the south wall. Now, directly to your east you should see two wooden boards covering an entrance - use a hammer on the boards to get through and you should see a tomb that looks like a coffin. *Use some soft clay on the top of the coffin to get a Rod clay mould. *Go to a furnace (the closest one is Port Phasmatys after Ghosts Ahoy; using an Ectophial is the fastest way there. An alternative is to use the Zanaris furnace or the Burgh de Rott furnace you fixed earlier), and use a silver bar, mithril bar, and cut sapphire to make a Silvthrill rod and enchant it using Lvl-1 Enchant. *Take the enchanted Silvthrill rod and a rope back to the Temple of the Salve, use the rod with the well (in the room next to Drezel) to create the Rod of ivandis(10). *Take the Rod of ivandis to Burgh de Rott, go into the cellar of the pub, and give it to Veliaf to complete the quest. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Attack experience * Strength experience * Crafting experience * Defence experience *Access to the Temple Trekking minigame }} Required for completing Completion of In Aid of the Myreque is required for the following: *Darkness of Hallowvale